1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to mounting assemblies for antennas and more particularly to window mount assemblies for antennas. Most particularly, this invention pertains to a joint which securely supports the antenna outwardly from the window and yet permits movement of the antenna toward the window.
2. Prior Art
In commonly assigned U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 746,884 (Morris Hacker and Dominick Padilla, applicants: Title -- Window Mount For Vertical CB Antenna; filing date Dec. 2, 1976; art unit 256) a window mount for a vertical CB antenna is disclosed. That antenna mount comprises a bracing member adapted to be secured within the frame of a window and a supporting member securable to the bracing member such that the supporting member is oriented outwardly from the window. The supporting member is part of a boom assembly which includes a mounting plate swivelably secured to the free end of the supporting member. A plurality of angularly oriented ground plane elements extend outwardly from the mounting plate and are swivelable therewith in a horizontal plane. In addition, a vertical CB antenna is removably secured to the plate. The swivelability of the ground plane elements provides the antenna with the capacity for increased directional field strength necessary for effective signal transmission from a window mounted vertical CB antenna.
As disclosed in the aforesaid co-pending application, a U-bolt assembly is employed to secure the bracing member to the supporting member. That assembly is prone to a number of problems including the possiblity of slippage or loosening of the supporting member at the U-bolt juncture. This could result in the supporting member sagging from the desired horizontal orientation, resulting in improper orientation of the antenna. Further, should the supporting member become loosened, the supporting member together with the antenna will flop about in a severe wind condition. While this situation may be somewhat alleviated by further tightening of the U-bolt, severe tightening will only produce further metal fatigue of the bracing member. Eventually, the bracing member will become distorted, and in the extreme situation breakage will take place.
A further disadvantage of the window mount assembly disclosed in that application is that no provision is made for conveniently swiveling the ground plane elements. Thus, depending upon the length of the supporting member the ground plane elements may be 2 or more feet from the window. Adjustment therefore requires the user to lean out of the window. This is dangerous and particularly disadvantageous in that continuous adjustments of the position of the ground plane elements is often required to determine the position in which the antenna has optimum signal transmission strength.